1. Field of the Invention
Brooms, brushes, mops and the like pick up particulate matter such as dust, dirt, lint and hair from a floor. After a while, the brooms, brushes, mops and the like do not effectively pick up the particulate matter. It is necessary to remove the particulate matter from the brooms, brushes, mops and the like. It is desirable to have an apparatus and method for cleaning the brooms, brushes, mops, and the like of the particulate matter. This invention is directed to the removal of the particulate matter from the brooms, brushes, mops, and the like at the place of activity. The apparatus is portable and can be moved from location to location so as to be available for removing particulate matter from brooms, brushes, mops, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art, Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.99
Kramer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,197,869, teaches of a mop cleaning device or deduster for cleaning or removing the dust and dirt from dry mops, dusters, and the like.
Ulrich, U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,121, relates to a vacuum type of cleaner for brooms, brushes, mops, and the like.
Clarke, U.S. Pat. No. 1,253,939, discloses an invention relating to pneumatics and more especially to fluid tanks for removing dust from the air collected on the nozzle of a vacuum cleaner. Clarke is more directly related to a vacuum cleaner than to a device for cleaning a mop or a broom or a duster.
Hildreth, U.S. Pat. No. 1,381,553, is directed to a cleaning machine to provide a simple, inexpensive, and efficient machine for cleaning garments, cloths, pieces of fabric, and the like. Hildreth uses two rotary brushes. One of the brushes is employed to remove dust from the article and the other is to remove sports or stains from the article.
Leaycraft, U.S. Pat. No. 279,572, is directed to a vacuum apparatus that can be used for cleaning rugs, floors, upholstery, and the like. Leaycraft teaches of a pneumatic system that operates by suction, whereby the dirt and dust can be conveniently removed from any place desired, such as floors of stores and buildings, without causing the dust to rise, as is the case where brooms are used, or with the sweepers now ordinarily in use.
Cudy, U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,704, provides a mop cleaner for dry mops and dusters that is clean and sanitary in operation. This mop cleaner effectively shakes a mop clean, and employs a removable container for receiving dirt, dust and lint shaken from the mop and which also includes means for settling dirt, dust and lint into the removable container.
Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,600, is directed to providing a readily portable housing with means therein for loosening dirt from a standard floor dust mop in an efficient manner and discharging the dirt from the housing through a suitable outlet.
Hayter, U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,746, provides a cleaning machine having means that will clean a mop, or similar article, with only the necessary amount of fabric agitation or beating and which will also cause an air blast to pass through the fabric concurrently to insure a thorough cleaning job.
Mills, U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,175, provides an improved industrial dust-mop apparatus that comprises an enclosure or console. The enclosure is provided with an adjustable dust mop receiving channel that has a pair of counter-rotating brushes moving downwardly at the bite zone formed between.
Walter, U.S. Pat. No. 1,014,027, is directed to a pneumatic carpet-sweeper and not to an apparatus for cleaning dust cloths and dust mops.
Riley, U.S. Pat. No. 1,914,295, teaches of a dust mop cleaning machine having means for loosening the dust and dirt from the articles being cleaned. Riley describes a novel means for picking up the dust and dirt and carrying it to a place of deposit.